story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandro (NSI)
Sandro (サンドロ Sandoro) is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Sandro is an easy-going, dreamy guy who practises martial arts. Sandro wants to start a group with his pen friend Christoph but is not sure what type of skill he should do. He enjoys taking walks and looking at scenery, and tends to describe what he sees in a whimsical way, perhaps showing a talent for songwriting. Sandro has a disregard for authority, not understanding why he should respect someone he doesn't really know, such as the school principal. Sandro is not afraid to break rules, and according to Christoph, he holds the record for most community service hours on the island because of this. The rival for Sandro's affection is Laetitia. Like other Rivals, they have four events that can be triggered which will finally lead to them getting married and having a child together (in the case of Sandro and Laetitia, a daughter). Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. After completing the "Yellow Stone" Arc, the player will find Laetitia on their farm one morning. As Laetitia was walking to Düne, she feels scared because there is a mysterious boy on the mountaintop! When Laetitia tries to chase him, he runs quickly, but she suggests the player to stop the mysterious "vampire". The mysterious "vampire" can only be found on Mount Sunbeam Island at 17.00. If the player has visited the Mountaintop at a right time, they will find the mysterious, who flies away before players are able to chase him. Luckily, he stops as true body is revealed with colours, and reveals himself as "Sandro". At this point, Sandro will begin to build his own home on Mount Sunbeam Island (to the northeast of Blacksmith Shop), the player can interact with him. To get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Sandro's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Sandro when he is at White Flower or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Sandro will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that he brought by. Accepting Sandro's present will make him happy, and he will give the player a Zebu Fruit Yogurt. Both answers are acceptable as-is, but the better answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Sandro's gift, he will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. ---- Taking a break from work *Walk from Nerissa Port to Wishdrop Farmland *8:00 to 11:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sandro at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Sandro's White Flower Event *Peter has 5000 XP or more As the player is walking, Sandro will call out to them. He noticed the player is heading back to work and asks if they have time to rest for a moment. The player tells him that they take a break and the two of us go to Ballet Studio. It's a good day today, and the sun is dazzling since he has been inside the excavation site. Agnes is amazing. He continues to chase his dream. Choice 1: It will become success Result: +2000 XP with Sandro Sandro tells the player it's his dream to become a talented martial artist. Sandro wants to assist when he sees someone who is also pursuing a dream. Sandro believes everyone should be supportive and he returns to help Peter. Choice 2: It will not become success Result: -2000 XP with Sandro ---- Bring me a Lychee! Sandro wants the player to deliver a Blue Pearl to Julia. ---- Do you love Sandro? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull by befriending Sandro to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Sandro before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where he asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Sandro will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Sandro, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Sandro. He will be very sad the next time the player talks to him. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. ---- A date with Sandro Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Sandro to go on a date together. This event will happen after Sandro is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Sandro will come to the player's house. He was hoping that they go on a date. Once his request is accepted, he will ask the player to meet together at Dolphin Town Beach at 16:00. Rejecting Sandro's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and one will lose -500 XP with Sandro. He will remind that the player forget something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Cooking for Sandro *Sunnyside Apartment *16:00 to 17:30 *Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sandro (Boy Player)/Laetitia (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower OR the player is married Laetitia offers to cook something for Sandro and she leaves the room, telling him to sit tight. She returns after finishing and he digs in, proclaiming it good after a moment. Laetitia is very glad he likes it and he remarks on how much she has improved since her earlier attempts at cooking, and remains in a joyous mood, bringing up a desire to work on breakfast for her parents. ---- Laetitia's Thanks *Dolphin Town *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sandro (Boy Player)/Laetitia (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower OR the player is married Laetitia thanks Sandro for the handwritten poem he sent to her the other day and he asks her what she though of it. She compliments the pace it carried itself with and remarks on how philosophical it was, and he remarks that because Laetitia understand him, she might very well be his muse... only for her to begin making critique. She states that besides his misspelling of a few words, but his punctuation could be improved. Sandro admits that he was probably tired when he was working on it, but is glad to have her there to take note of such things. ---- A Red Rose for You *Dolphin Town *9.00 to 12.00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Sandro (Boy Player)/Laetitia (Girl Player) at a Yellow Flower OR the player is married *You have finished the game's main storyline Sandro shows up with a red rose for Laetitia, remarking that because she wears red he thought she might like it. She compliments it but asks curiously why he's giving her such a gift, and he confesses to being in love with her, but her instant depression towards being told this shocks him. Laetitia explains that even if they were to pledge their love and get married, there will be time the two fight and hate each other, and she doesn't want that. Sandro asks Laetitia what he can do to prove how much he loves her, but Laetitia is unsure because she doesn't believe love lasts forever. She tells that it's a scary concept and goes quiet, but he refuses to give up on her. ---- This Kind of Proposal *Ballet Studio *6:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Sandro (Boy Player)/Laetitia (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower OR the player is married Still determined to get Laetitia to return his feelings, Sandro shows up with a Flower Jewel for her. Laetitia admires the flower and happily wants to accept it... but she reminds him that its for 'marriage proposal'. Sandro claims that he knows, and still insists that Laetitia has it, and this time she accepts his proposal. Sandro is surprised and asks if she really means it and she agrees, quickly asking him if he has a date for the wedding ceremony in mind. He suggests they wait one year to hold it at the church but she thinks that is much too long. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Sandro and Laetitia. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Sandro and Laetitia married, talk to Laetitia anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Within another two months, Sandro and Laetitia will have a baby girl named Sonia. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors